A Prewett's tale
by Staempel
Summary: It wasn't under good circumstances that Mattie ended up living with the Weasley's. But during the 10 years she had lived there they treated her well. Now she was finally going to Hogwarts with her cousins. What does the enchanted castle have in store for her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter franchise belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**1. Prologue**

* * *

It was a quiet starry night outside of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England. The stars were shining brightly on the night sky and a light breeze made the wheat in the fields move in waves.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a woman appeared out of thin air in the middle of the field. She looked around her quickly and then pressed the bundle in her arms tighter to her chest before she started running.

The woman made her way across the field with some difficulties, almost tripping and falling a few times. She reached the end of the field and made her way through some trees and a strange house appeared in front of her. It looked like it could fall apart at any time.

The woman hurried towards the front door, banging loudly on it. There were no lights in the windows and she prayed that the owners were home and just asleep. The woman glanced around her before she banged on the door again.

"I'm coming!" A voice called from inside and the woman let out a sigh of relief. Lights flared up inside and then the door opened revealing a short, plump middle-aged woman with flaming red hair.

"Abigail?! What are you doing here?" The woman exclaimed.

"There's no time, Molly. Please here, take her." Abigail said in rushed words handing Molly the bundle she had cradled to her chest.

"What's going on?"

"Please just watch her! I'll be back as soon as I can." Abigail said and took off into the night.

"Abigail!" Molly called after her, but the only reply she got was a loud crack.

There was a slight stirring in Molly's arms from the bundle and she quickly turned her attention to it.

"It's all right sweetheart." Molly cooed softly as she went inside and closed the door. "Aunt Molly will take good care of you until your mommy and daddy come for you."

"Mollywobbles? Who was it?" A voice called from upstairs.

"Come down here. Don't wake the children." Molly called back. A couple of minutes later her husband Arthur came down the stairs.

"What-" He started saying, then he saw the little girl in Molly's arms. "Matilda? Was it Gideon and Abigail?"

"Only Abigail. She just told me to look over her and then she took off, disapparating." Molly explained. "Oh, I do hope they're alright." She said then, suddenly worried.

"It was probably something with the Order. I'm sure they are fine." Arthur reassured her.

"Yes." Molly smiled weakly. "Now I have to find a spot for this little sweetheart." She said carefully rocking the baby-girl in her arms. "Don't you worry that little head of yours. Everything will be fine."

* * *

**A.N.** _Just a little background here before the real story takes off. Just wanna say that I'll be mixing stuff from both the books and the movies and maybe change some other things here and there. This will run parallel with the events Harry, Ron and Hermione go through. I don't wanna just copy Rowling, there's no point in that._

_As the story progresses more things will be revealed, but send me a review if you have any questions or suggestions. __Oh, and this is un-betad, so if you see any mistakes let me know._

_Blessed Be_


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**2. The Hogwarts Express**

* * *

"It's the same every year, packed with muggles of course. Come on." Aunt Molly said from the front where she was walking with Ginny. "Platform 9 and 3/4 is this way." She continued. George was making faces next to Mattie making her laugh and easing her nerves.

"All right, Percy, you first." Aunt Molly said and Percy ran through the wall with Errol, the owl. "Fred, you're next." She then said to one of the twins.

"He's not Fred, I am." The other twin said.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?"

"Oh, I'm sorry George."

"I'm only joking. I am Fred." The real Fred said before he disappeared into the wall. George followed his twin quickly. Although Mattie had seen it a few times it always brought butterflies to her belly. What was different this time was that she wouldn't be left behind. This year she was going to Hogwarts as well.

"Excuse me." A black haired boy with green eyes and round glasses said. "Could you tell me how to…?"

"How to get onto the platform? Not to worry, dear. It's Ron and Mattie's first time to Hogwarts as well." Aunt Molly said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to run if you're a bit nervous." The boy nodded to show that he had understood.

"Here, Mattie can show you. Go on, dear." Mattie lined up her luggage trolley and her owl Spike flapped his wings inside his cage a few times as if to reassure her. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and ran.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a dark red steam locomotive. On the front it said _Hogwarts Express_. Mattie started walking down the platform and soon she found Fred and George.

"There you are cousin! We'll take that." Fred said and he and George started loading her trunk and Spike's cage onto the train. Soon Aunt Molly joined them on the platform with Ginny and Ron.

"Where's Percy?" She asked.

"He's coming now." Mattie said when she saw Percy make his way to them.

"I can't stay long, mom." He said. "I'm in the front. The prefects have two whole coupes to themselves…"

"You're a _prefect_, Percy?" One of the twins asked looking very surprised. "You should've said something, we had no idea."

"Wait, I think I remember him saying something about it once…"

"Or twice."

"A minute."

"The whole summer." The twins joked and Ginny giggled at them as Mattie hugged her youngest cousin good bye. A loud whistle sounded.

"Oh, hurry up now!" Aunt Molly said and Mattie got on the train after Ron. Ginny started crying.

"Don't cry, Ginny, we'll send you lots of owls." Mattie called to her.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet."

"_George_."

"Only joking, mum." He called back as the train started moving. Soon they couldn't see Aunt Molly and Ginny anymore.

"We're going to find Lee Jordan, he's got a giant spider." Fred said to Mattie and Ron.

"Let's find some seats." Mattie said to Ron as the twins disappeared.

– – –

"Excuse me. Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Ron said awkwardly as he peaked into the coupe where the boy from the station was sitting.

"Not at all." The boy said. Ron quickly took a seat next to the window on the opposite of the other boy.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley. And this is my cousin Mattie."

"Matilda Prewett."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"So it's true!" Ron said excitedly. "I mean, do you really have the…?" He trailed off.

"The what?"

"The scar." Mattie explained, Harry smiled and showed the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Wicked!" Ron said and Mattie rolled her eyes as she opened the book she had brought with her. As she emerged herself into the world of her book she heard the boy's continue talking getting to know each other.

– – –

It was dark when they arrived to the station. All of the students started getting off the train and Mattie followed Ron and Harry.

"First year's this way! First year's follow me!" A huge man shouted. "Hello there, Harry." The man smiled.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry answered while Ron stood gawking next to him.

"Come along this way." The giant Hagrid continued and led them down to a black lake. "No more the four in the boats." Hagrid shouted and pointed at a fleet of small boats at the shore.

Mattie got into a boat next to the girl Hermione, who had come looking for a toad earlier on the train. Ron and Harry got into a boat with two other boys and Hagrid had a whole boat to himself.

"Everybody in? Forward!" Hagrid shouted and the boats started moving. Soon Mattie spotted the huge castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

– – –

"Welcome to Hogwarts." An old witch dressed in green robes greeted them as the group of first year's settled in front of her. "I'm Professor McGonagall. Now in a few moments you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses."

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She finished and then left them.

"So it's true, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A blonde boy said breaking the silence. Mattie saw him looking at Harry. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Mattie heard Ron chuckle. The blonde boy quickly turned his eyes to him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." Malfoy sneered and Mattie grabbed Ron's arm when she saw his shoulders tense.

"You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter." The boy continued. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He said and offered Harry his right hand to shake.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry said and a moment later Professor McGonagall returned.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."

* * *

**A.N.** _So yeah, the first chapters will be pretty much the same as in the book/movie, simply because it's what everybody sees._

_Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
